kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
A Very Possible Christmas
|image= |caption= The family Christmas card |season= |mission= |broadcast= |story= |writer= Mark Palmer |storyboards= |ws= |directed= David Block |us= December 5, 2003 |international= December 6, 2003 (ABC Kids US) |toon= December 2006 (exact date unknown) |arc= |pairedwith= }} A Very Possible Christmas is the 36th episode of Kim Possible in production order. The episode was written by Mark Palmer and directed by David Block. Synopsis Ron, Drakken, Shego and the Possible family spend Christmas in the arctic. Another Christmas at the Possible family household, which means it's an incredibly elaborate one. Even Nana Possible is involved. Despite the fact that he's Jewish, Ron also enjoys celebrating Christmas with the Possible family, and also enjoys the Christmas special "The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank." This year, however the Christmas special is cancelled, and replaced with a winter extreme sports special called Xtreme Xmas, and Ron is devastated by this. That is until Kim cheers him up by giving him an early Hanukkah present. During Kim's Christmas carolling, Wade beeps in to check on her, then finds that Shego stole a sophisticated battery for Drakken so he can take over the world in a rocket called "Drak-Force One." What Drakken doesn't realize is that Shego has made her own vacation plans, thereby leaving Drakken to take over the world on his own. Seeking to give Kim a better gift than some Bueno Nacho coupons, Ron decides to let her spend Christmas with the family and tries to stop Drakken by himself. Managing to get a boat captain to give him a ride to Drakken's lair, Ron breaks in much more easily than he expects, and though he manages to take the battery after the rocket is launched, he's caught by Drakken and they fight over it. During the fight, Drakken and Ron crush the Kimmunicator, launch all the escape pods, and end up setting off the self-destruct mode. Out of desperation, Drakken suggests that they use the garbage disposal as an escape pod, and they come to a landing in the Arctic. While there, Ron & Drakken blame each other for getting them stranded. The argument elevates into a snowball fight, and Drakken almost throws his cell phone at him, until Ron recommends using it to call for help. However, since he's a villain, rather than calling the authorities, Drakken calls Shego instead, who's clearly disinterested and would prefer some time at a beach resort. Drakken instead leaves a message in her voice mail box, but not before finding Ron rummaging through the trash for food that he wants. Both start fighting again. Meanwhile as the Possible's are performing the Christmas skit, a parcel delivery man knocks on the door with a present for Kim. This present turns out to be a new Kimmunicator from Wade, which he urges her to open early. Wade reveals that Drakken was plotting to take over the world and Ron tried to stop him on his own, but that escape pods from Drakken's rocket are scattered throughout the globe. Kim cuts her holiday short and desperately tries to find him. The first pod is in London, She's flown there by Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko, and is greeted by the London Police Department, but Ron is nowhere to be found. The same goes for the Mediterranean Sea, some non-descript mountain range, and the deserts of Egypt. The last stop is the Amazon Rain Forest, where Kim learns that a distress signal is coming from. At this point, the only things keeping her from reaching the pod are: a river, a high tree, and an anaconda that nearly strangles her to death. Much to her surprise (and embarrassment), the family comes to her rescue. While Kim resumes finding Ron, Jim and Tim borrow her Kimmunicator to watch Xtreme Xmas. As Kim finally enters the last pod, she finds the "distress signal" is merely a monkey randomly playing with the buttons. Drakken negotiates with Ron over a half-eaten chicken leg, and Rufus suggests trading his cell-phone for it. As Ron makes his emergency phone call, he and Drakken face a polar bear and flee back into the garbage pod. The bear pushes them off a cliff and they survive, but continue to argue. During this argument Drakken reveals that like Ron, he too is a huge fan of "Snowman Hank." But when Ron informs him that it is canceled, he takes the news almost as hard as Ron did at Kim's house, if not harder. Both vow to keep the memory of the Christmas special alive. Meanwhile, on that previous beach resort, a cabana boy offers Shego some perks: he claims that "a gentleman" offered to pay for her vacation, then gives her a message. It turns out to be Drakken. She checks the voice mail message Drakken left earlier, and then heads north. Shego barges into a live broadcast of "Xtreme Xmas," steals a snowboard from an extreme sports athlete (directly in front of the host) and starts pursuing Drakken. The host is so impressed by her "extreme-ness" that he gets his crew to follow her. Just as Kim has given up all hope of finding Ron, Jim & Tim inform her that Shego is on "Xtreme Xmas," tracking down Dr. Drakken at the North Pole. The Possibles take off again, this time for the frozen north, to find Ron before Shego does. Kim and Shego fight it out on jet-powered snowboards as they're being televised worldwide. Kim runs into a snowman modeled after "Hank" and quickly finds Rufus and Ron there building it. Shego and Kim continue to fight each other, and the Xtreme Xmas host tries to exploit their battle for entertainment purposes. But Drakken breaks up the fight and invites them over for Christmas dinner, where Kim kisses Ron on the cheek under a substitute for mistletoe. None of the Possibles, nor Shego know what to make of the situation, but they all go along with it anyway. However Drakken cheerfully vows to end the truce after the new year, and "open up a bag of freak on all of you." But for the time being, heroes and villains alike sing the theme to "The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank" in celebration of the holidays. Notes *Villains: Dr. Drakken and Shego *Animation Production by Rough Draft *34th episode aired *44th episode in chronological order. *This episode was available on iTunes in December 2006. *"Snowman Hank" is clearly modeled after Sam the Snowman from the 1964 Christmas special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *Along with the above example, the episode makes numerous other references, allusions, and quotes from various Christmas TV-specials. *When zooming in on Dr. Drakken's island lair there is a sigh with the text "Bah Humbug", which is a reference to "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens ( "Bah!" said Scrooge, "Humbug!" ) External links *KP Tome page *KP Tome: A Very Possible Christmas transcript * "A Very Possible Christmas" at Christmas Specials Wiki Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes